Commonwealth Army Organization
The organization of the Commonwealth Army is kept as simple and modular as possible at all levels. This allows its commanders to be able to understand the condition and capabilities of any unit in the field with just a glance. Squads Rifle Squad A Commonwealth rifle squad consists of eight soldiers, a corporal squad leader, a lance-corporal as his second in command, and six privates. A squad can be split into two fireteams, led by a corporal and lance-corporal respectively. Commonwealth squads usually have five R-7 assault rifle , with either the corporal or lance-corporals with an attached grenade launcher, two R-17 LSWs, and a R-102 rifle . Platoons Rifle Platoon A rifle platoon in the Commonwealth is made up of three rifle squads plus a lieutenant as a commanding officer, a platoon sergeant, a signaller (radio operator), and a mortar man operating a light mortar. An infantry platoon at full strength has 27 soldiers plus an officer. Specialized Infantry Platoon Anti-armor and mortar platoons fall under this category. These specialized platoons tend to have two heavy mortar or anti-armor teams and a single rifle squad. Specialized infantry platoons tend to be smaller than an infantry platoon. Armored Troop The smallest unit of armor used by the commonwealth, an armored troop will be made up of either four armored vehicles or six mechanized infantry. These units are led by a lieutenant, with each piece of armor, besides the command unit, commanded by a second lieutenant. In the case of a mechanized infantry armored troop the function of the unit is similar to a squad. Companies Companies in the Commonwealth usually commanded by a major, with a captain or lieutenant as a second in command. Company headquarters will usually have a company sergeant major and company quartermaster sergeant. Rifle Company A rifle company is made up of three rifle platoons and a company headquarters. Specialized infantry platoons are attached to a rifle company when the situation calls for. Rifle companies are usually identified by a letter designation (A, B, C, and D) within a ballation; however some units name their companies after battle honors. Artillery Battery Commonwealth artillery batteries are made up of eight pieces of artillery. Artillery batteries always work alongside an armored or infantry unit. The battery commander, usually a major, will command from the headquarters of the unit the artillery battery is supporting. The battery captain, who is a captain by rank, stays with the battery. Battery commanders are increasingly responsible for the orchestration of not only artillery, but other forms of supportive fire (gunship support, naval gunfire, aircraft close air support). Armored Squadron Armored squadrons are made up of two or more armored troops. These units are disignated by either numbers or letters, however certain regiments may give an armored squadron a designation based off of a historic battle it partook in. In some special cases a squadron may be named after a unique honor that was bestowed on the unit. Battalions Battalions are the smallest unit in the Commonwealth Army capable of sustained independent operations. All battalions have a support company that will include anti-armor platoons, combat engineers, cooks, reconnassaince teams, and a field hospital at least. The commanding officer of a battalion will always be a lieutenant colonel. Other important members of a battalion's headquarters is the second in command who is a major, a captain serving as an adjunct, a medical doctor, an administrative officer, an intelligence officer, and a signals officer. Infantry Battalion Infantry battalions are made up of three rifle companies, a support company, and a headquarters. Artillery batteries and armored squadrons may be temporarily attached to an infantry battalion depending on the objective. Mechanized Battalion A mechanized battalion is made up of two rifle companies, and two armored squadron made up of IFVs, a support company, a headquarters, and several specialized platoons including armored reconnaissaince and anti-armor. Mechanized battalions are specialized in rapid deployment of troops, making them excellent vanguards or reserve forces. Armored Battalion An armored battalion in the Commonwealth is made up of three armored squadrons. Armored battalions have the most firepower out of all the Commonwealth's battalions, but have decreased mobility in rough terrain. Regiments The largest permament organizational unit in the Commonwealth, some regiments have their origins dating back to before the formation of the Commonwealth. A regiment can consist of any number of battalions ranging from one, in which the regiment serves merely as an administrative tool, to six. Most specialized units, such as artillery batteries and anti-air platoons, are attached directly to a regiment, which will deploy them on an as need basis. The commanding officer is usually a brigadier general, however it isn't unheard of for a colonel to command a regiment. The second in command for a regiment is always a colonel. Infantry Regiment Infantry regiments can consist of anywhere from one to six infantry battalions and tend to have one artillery battery for every three infantry battalions. Mechanized Regiment Mechanized reigments consist of typically three mechanized battalions and a single artillery battery. Armored Regiment Armored regiments are consistently larger than the other two types of regiments. They are made up of four armored battalions and two artillery batteries. Divisions A division is the smallest combined arms unit in the Commonwealth Army capable of independent operations. A division is always led by a major-general, with a brigadier general serving as second in command. Commonwealth divisions consist of three infantry regiments mechanized and/or armored regiments, as well as support companies. Corps A corps is a large military formation that is comprised of two or more divisions. Corps are typically formed only during wartime or as a regional garrision. These units are commanded by a lieutenant-general. Field Armies Formed by two or more corps, field armies consist of hundreds of thousands, if not millians of soldiers. Field armies are the smallest organizational unit that has direct command over aircraft, although they may be attached to smaller units as the situation calls for. A general is the commanding officer of any field army. Army Groups The largest organizational unit handled by a single officer, a field marshall, army groups are made of multiple field armies. They can sustain themselves indefinitely and are responsible for an entire region, usually either a planet or all the planets in a star system. Category:The Commonwealth